La colline des roses Huddy
by Leah2708
Summary: House & Cuddy il y a 20 ans ... Petit voyage à Nashville. OS


**Genre** : One-Shot - Huddy - Aucun Spoilers

_Merci à Eloah pour la relecture & d'avoir pris le temps de choisir les chansons :)_

* * *

A lire avec : [url=.com/track/1020643]A Mess of Blues[/url]

Lisa Cuddy, étudiante en 5ème année de médecine finissait de boucler sa valise, et comme toutes les valises de fille de 23 ans, on prend toute sa garde-robe & la salle de bain. Avec un peu de force elle finit par arriver à la fermer. A ce même moment un jeune homme passa la tête à travers la porte de Lisa

_- Oh Cuddy ! Ça fait 20 minutes que je t'attends_

_- Oui, désolée House, problème de valise !_

Elle s'approcha de l'homme et lui donna sa valise, en lui faisant bien sûr un magnifique sourire auquel il ne pouvait résister.

Et les voilà, partis du Mary Land pour le Tennessee, dans le vieux cabriolet de Gregory House, Lisa Cuddy à ses cotés & un pâque de bières avec leurs valises à l'arrière, fonçant vers l'horizon ...

_- Greg, pourquoi Nashville ? Je sais pas c'est ..._

_- Pour te faire découvrir la vraie musique ! Attends on a un week-end tous les deux, tu devrais déjà me sauter dessus ..._

_- Et pourquoi m'avoir choisie ? Il y a toutes les filles à tes pieds ou tes potes .. John ou Mike_

_- C'est des imbéciles, puis on est tout le temps ensemble, alors continuons ..._

Lisa plongea ses yeux dans ceux de House pendant l'espace d'un instant, puis ce dernier se concentra sur la route, ils devraient arriver dans 9h00.

En effet, vers 3h00 du matin le cabriolet s'arrêta devant un hôtel de la ville de Nashville, il n'y avait pas de vent et il faisait assez doux, faut dire, on était au mois de juin. House finit par pencher la tête vers son côté droit, Lisa s'était endormie lorsqu'ils avaient traversé la Virginie-Occidentale. Doucement, en relevant une mèche de ses longs cheveux bouclés, il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, ce qui doucement la réveilla. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva émerveillée par les lumières de la ville. C'était plus que magnifique pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait voulu avoir une douzaine de paires d'yeux et se dédoubler à l'infinie pour déjà connaître tous les recoins de la ville. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers House, un sourire immense aux lèvres, qui venait d'enfiler ses lunettes à la John Lennon.

Coupez la musique, et mettez celle là : [url=.com/track/19580]A little less conversation[/url]

« _Nashville City, Music City Baby_ !! » dit-il à Lisa avant de lui prendre la main... et tous deux allèrent dévaler Broadway, visitant les moindres boutiques vintages ouvertes toute la nuit, ils s'arrêtèrent dans des bars mythiques où le plus souvent ont joué Johnny Cash avec son célèbre « Cocaïne Blues » ou Elvis Presley et son petit « Little less conversation » où Lisa se fit embarquer par House sur la piste pour danser la country.

_- Arrête je sais pas danser,_ dit elle

_- Laisse toi faire !!_

Tous les deux riaient aux éclats sur la piste, House faisant danser Cuddy au rythme de la musique et Cuddy, se laissant guider par House, c'était sa meilleure soirée se dit-elle. Elle ne devait jamais finir. Mais après avoir dansé tout le reste de la nuit, House finit par remarquer que Cuddy était fatiguée.

_- Allez Cuddles, t'es crevée._

_- Mais non ça ira !_

_- Tu tiens plus sur tes 10cm de talons, on va se coucher._

Coupez la musique ( Little less conversation )

Cuddy finit par accepter et ils allèrent se coucher dans leur lit où ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, House finit par se réveiller et décida en voyant Lisa toujours endormie d'aller chercher des croissants & du café.

_- Petit-déjeuner servi mamzelle !!_

Elle finit par émerger. Non ce n'était pas un rêve, elle pouvait voir Nashville de sa fenêtre rien qu'en ouvrant les yeux.. Aie, elle venait de se prendre un coup !

_- Putain House t'es con ! J'étais réveillée_

_- Café ? Dit-il avec ses yeux de chaton pour se faire pardonner_

Lisa sourit & accepta la tasse de café qu'il lui tendait

- [i]Bon après visite de la ville, en fin de journée je t'ai réservé une petite surprise, et après on ira chez jacks un trop bon resto/pub où on pourra se déhancher sur Presley toute la nuit !

_- Wahou,_ dit-elle le souffle court, _et c'est quoi cette surprise ?_

-_ Même avec tes dentelles les plus sexy et ton fouet je te cracherai rien du tout, à part que je suis sur que tu vas aimer_.

Remettez : [url=.com/track/a-mess-of-blues-T1020643]A mess of blues[/url]

Une heure après ils étaient déjà en train d'arpenter les rues de Nashville, en visitant tout : le stade des Tennessee Titans où House s'acheta l'équipement complet du club, s'arrêtant admirer la Cumberland River, puis vers 15h00 House était obligé de tirer Cuddy hors de la troisième avenue. Elle lui avoua qu'elle aurait voulu passer sa vie dans ces boutiques à dépenser l'argent de ses études.

_- Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? T'as déjà acheté l'intégrale de Santana, plus je sais pas combien de conneries avec._

_- Je plains ta future femme, lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres._

A ce moment là, House aurait voulu lui dire « Ah bon ? Tu te plains de toi-même ? » mais il préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de pousser un petit rire . Après avoir bu un verre près de l'université, House décida que le temps était venu pour lui faire découvrir sa surprise. Il traîna Lisa par la main, cette dernière demandant toujours de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne lui dit rien. Il lui fit traverser toute la ville à pied avant de retrouver son cabriolet et de foncer vers le Nord. Lisa qui ne comprenait toujours rien reposa une fois de plus sa question.

_- Où tu m'emmènes ? A Clarksville ?_

_- Ooh tu verras, si ça se trouve je vais aller te paumer dans la forêt et tu vas te faire bouffer par des loups !!!_

Lisa sourit et ne dit plus rien durant le reste du trajet. Gregory et elle montèrent sur une petite colline et quand ils furent enfin arrivés au sommet, House dévoila la vue magnifique à Lisa. Elle était époustouflée par le spectacle qui lui était offert : Nashville, la ville entière à ses pieds, avec un soleil orangé qui ne brillait que pour elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle en perdait ses mots. House était assis sur le capot de la voiture avec une guitare à la main, Lisa le rejoignit, toujours en silence, mais les yeux remplis de bonheur. Pour elle il jouait ses morceaux qu'il composait lui même. Elle seule avait le droit de les écouter, tous étaient pour elle.

-_ Tu veux essayer ?_ Lui demanda-t-il à la fin de sa composition

_- Je sais pas jouer ..._ dit elle timidement

_- Viens .. Je vais t'apprendre_

Coupez la musique, et si vous voulez, mettez Cuddy's serenade

Elle alla se positionner sur les genoux du jeune homme, il pouvait sentir le parfum de sa peau. Il aurait voulu caresser ses mains, tout son corps, faire ces choses qu'il voulait depuis tellement de temps. Mais doucement il avait pris les mains de sa compagne et les avaient fait danser sur les fines cordes qui étaient des pistes de danse, des pistes où l'on ne s'arrête jamais de danser. Et avec une concordance parfaite elle réussit, face au soleil couchant, à jouer ses notes. Les notes qui étaient à tout jamais à elle. Elle l'écoutait lui dire où elle devait placer ses doigts pour que jamais la musique ne s'arrête.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle finit de jouer les notes, toujours en espérant que ce temps ne se termine jamais, elle ne voulait plus quitter ce paradis, son paradis. Les derniers rayons du soleil brillaient juste au dessus de leurs têtes et House se dit qu'à présent il était bien là, avec elle, lui aussi suppliant au ciel de garder sa couleur orangé encore quelques instants ... Le temps de capturer les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, pour qu'ils se retrouvent bientôt tous deux à contempler le ciel à l'envers, lui , lui offrant des milliers de baisers plus doux les uns que les autres, elle le laissant faire, passant ses doigts de fée dans les cheveux de son amant, pour petit à petit se retrouver sur le siège arrière. Elle déboutonnant sa chemise, lui, faisant glisser puis tomber à terre, sa jupe, enlevant le reste avec passion & amour, oui amour , ce n'était pas du sexe, c'était de l'amour. En ce livrant l'un à l'autre ils oubliaient le monde qui les entourait. Leur respiration était encore saccadée quand ils se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette sous les étoiles. Lisa finit par s'endormir avec le temps dans les bras de son amant, qui savourait les derniers instants, car il savait que demain tout serait fini.. et différent.

Ce week-end avait eu beau être le plus magnifique de Lisa, House lui, s'en voulait et s'en voudrait toujours en caressant ce petit écrin de velours bleu nuit, où à l'intérieur se cachait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu de Lisa.

Quand on a 20 ans , on est souvent con, mais à la base, nos idées, surtout celle là, dépassent toutes les formes d'intelligence, de tous les univers .

[b]End.[/b]

_Donnez votre avis :)_


End file.
